


Hot Springs

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett finds an abandoned hot springs and wants to take Link to see it.





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my kinktober prompts! I did it!

Link loved camping. He loved camping with his family, just his kids, or even his kids and their friends. But his favorite might be camping with his best friend. 

Rhett had found some remnants of a hot springs in the national forest that used to be a big tourist attraction but had fallen out of use and was now, supposedly, abandoned. It seemed kind of odd to Link, but Rhett was excited to go looking for it and Link was always willing to follow Rhett on an adventure. 

Link had all the basic camping gear packed, although Rhett was responsible for his own personal gear. Link did do some online shopping and purchased natural shampoo and body wash that was safe for outdoor use that he was prepared to share with Rhett in case he hadn't thought of it. 

When they found the pool, it had indeed been abandoned. On the steep side of a mountain. The closest safe, acceptable place, at least to Link, to set up their tent was a quarter of a mile away. 

After the drive, hiking to spot, finding a campsite, and setting up the tent, it was after dark. Despite the late hour, Rhett was eager to get in the hot spring pool. They both gathered up their things and made the trek. Once there, Rhett stripped to nothing and hopped in.

Link chuckled. "Really, man? Aren't we kinda old to be skinny dipping?"

Rhett flashed him a big grin. "What's wrong, brother? Afraid someone will find us out here?"

No, Link wasn't afraid of being found by others, he was afraid of being  _ found out _ by Rhett. He had been harboring a mild crush on his best friend for most of their lives. Being naked in a pool of hot water together could end up being damning for Link. 

But he just sighed dramatically, pushed aside the intrusive thoughts, and stripped down. Once free of his clothes, Link slid carefully into the water. Immediately the warmth had him relaxing. "Alright, McLaughlin, you got me naked. Now what?"

Rhett snorted in amusement. Flirtation and teasing was certainly nothing new between them. "You said you ordered some fancy, vegan, organic, tofu soap that was safe to use in nature?"

Eyes closed and half floating, Link just nodded. "S'on the ledge by my clothes."

Rhett grabbed the bottle and began cleaning himself up. After scrubbing everything he could reach, he nudged Link with his foot. "I didn't bring my back brush. Would you mind?"

Link peeked one eye open. "This is why you make lists. So you don't forget things."

"Yeah, yeah," Rhett said, rolling his eyes. "So is that a no, or…?"

Link answered with an eye roll of his own and grabbed the soap out of Rhett's hand. "Turn around."

Squirting some in his hands, Link began working the soap into Rhett's back. Link had touched Rhett many times over the years. Sunscreen on vacations, many, many reasons for Good Mythical Morning, but here naked in the dark felt much more intimate. 

As his hands strayed lower down Rhett's back, he couldn't stop his mouth from opening. "Geez, does your back ever…"

Rhett let out a deep chuckle as Link's hands did, in fact, find the end of his back. Quickly Link pulled his hands back. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Rhett shrugged, barely discernible in the moonlight. "I don't mind. Your hands feel nice."

"Oh. Uh, okay," Link said carefully. He wasn't entirely sure what Rhett was getting at, but Link's heart was pounding in his chest. 

Rhett slowly spun around, smirking at Link. "What, you've never thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Link's voice carried softly into the night. 

"Touching me," Rhett replied, matter of factly. 

Link scoffed, feigning ignorance. "I touch you all the time. Fans comment on it quite often, as I'm sure you can recall."

"You know that's not what I mean." Rhett's voice had turned gruff, sending a shiver down Link's spine. 

"What about Jessie?" Link was a lot of things, but homewrecker wasn't one of them. 

"I've got a pass. What about Christy?"

"Yeah, I've...got one too." Link swallowed nervously as Rhett floated closer. 

"Then I'm going to touch you." Rhett gave Link a moment to protest if he wanted to, then settled his hands on Link's waist and pulled them flush. Both of their arousal was evident and they let out small moans of pleasure as they made contact. 

Link raised his hands to Rhett's shoulders before he melted into the water. One of Rhett's arms went around his waist and the other traveled between their bodies, wrapping his hand around both of their hard members, squeezing them even closer together. 

Link's head fell forward, his forehead pressing against Rhett's. Rhett stroking them in tandem as Link's hands traveled up Rhett's neck into his hair. Tilting his head to the side, Link pulled Rhett's face in and pressed their lips together. 

Rhett was momentarily surprised by Link's boldness, but then quickly had his tongue teasing along Link's lips, eager for a taste. When Link granted him access, Rhett swiftly turned the kiss deeper. His hand also picked up speed to match the growing passion. 

Link was sure that he was drowning. He was dying and seeing a glimpse of heaven. He was surprised to feel his orgasm already building, but he guessed that with almost thirty years of foreplay, it kind of made sense. He broke their kiss and panted into Rhett's ear, "I'm getting close."

Rhett tightened his hold on Link's waist and growled against his neck. "Come for me, sugar. Wanna feel you come in my hand."

Another few strokes and Link was letting go, holding on to Rhett for dear life as his whole body trembled in pleasure. Feeling Link start to shake and his dick twitching against his own sent Rhett to his own climax. He stroked them through it gently then slid his other hand around Link, not letting him slide away. 

Link had no intention of leaving Rhett's arms any time soon. He settled his head on Rhett's shoulder, kissing his neck. "So was that pass from Jessie a one time thing or…?"

Rhett just chuckled and kissed the top of Link's head. 


End file.
